The Internet has been popularized by the overwhelming and rapid success of the World Wide Web (WWW or Web). The Web facilitates interaction between users and the Internet through its billions of web pages. Web pages are documents that are accessible via the Internet and that provide content to users. These pages are typically written in code, such as HTML (HyperText Markup Language), or the like. The Web links together the multitude of web pages in a complex, non-sequential web of associations that permit a user to browse from one topic to another, regardless of the presented order of topics. A “web browser” (also known as an “Internet browser”) is an application that executes on the user's computer to navigate the Web. The web browser allows a user to retrieve and render hypermedia content from the WWW, including text, sound, images, video and other data.
As the Internet has because more and more popular, so has the number of web pages. Indeed, even those with limited computer-expertise often create web pages. As creating a web page typically involves the generation of HTML code, novice users may find it difficult to integrate multi-media content into their pages. For example, today only the most technically savvy web page designer is able to integrate video content into a web page. This is because the ability to write the HTML code necessary for such an integrated presentation is beyond the capability and resources of inexperienced designers. Accordingly, only a limited number of web pages today provide a contextual presentation of video content.
The difficulties associated with providing multi-media content in web pages may also be observed when considering web pages that present blog content. A blog is a personal chronological log of a user's thoughts published on a web page. When a blog user (a “blogger”) desires to comment on an item of video content, they may wish to provide information about the video in their blog. This information may include a thumbnail image from the video, a video caption and/or a link to the video. Today, incorporating such information into a blog may involve editing the blog site's HTML code, and, thus, such incorporation may be a tedious endeavor. Because bloggers often have limited experience in writing HTML code, they may find it difficult to incorporate content related to a video into their blog.